Has vuelto
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, por fin su luz había regresado. Por fin, Rukia estaba de vuelta./ ¡Ichiruki reencuentro! Spoilers del capítulo 459 :


Hellooooo! ¿Cómo están hoy? :) Aquí está otro fic! Más bien es como un one-shot, porque...

¡REGRESO RUKIA! ¡BIENVENIDA!

OMG! Estoy tan contenta que no puedo soportarlo! :) Me siento súper feliz! Es más, lloré y todo xDD Pero no les cuento más mis locuras, prefiero que lean :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero estoy negociando con él xDD**

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene spoilers, así que si no estás al día con el manga, puede que no lo entiendas.

Ah! También debo decirles que he tomado los diálogos del manga, ovbiamente xDD Pero, los tomé del capítulo subido en Submanga. Créditos para ellos.

**¡Read!**

**Has vuelto**

Todo estaba perdido. Ginjou le había quitado los poderes. Le había engañado y ahora tenía todo lo que era suyo: sus amigos, sus hermanas… El único que había quedado era Ishida, pero ya Tsukishima lo había atravesado con la espada.

Su cuerpo se balanceó lentamente, sin fuerzas, y tuvo que colocar las manos para no irse de bruces. Oh Dios, ya no tenía nada. Se sentía vacío, solo. Ginjou hablaba con Tsukishima de lo fácil que había sido engañarlo y eso lo hacía sentir más miserable.

―Devuélvemelo… devuélvemelo, Ginjou… dame mi poder ―dijo lastimeramente, casi como un gemido de dolor.

Pero éste ni siquiera le presto atención. Lo veía con asco, como si fuera una cosa inservible, algo ya viejo y usado. Y cuando ya se había dado por vencido, cuando ya no le importaba si vivía o no, aparecieron Urahara y su padre. Su padre le había clavado una espada en el pecho, y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.

_Rukia, su luz._

Por su mente pasaron las escenas de cuando ella lo había atravesado de esa misma forma, sin miramientos. Le había otorgado los poderes que para ella era tan importantes. Se los había dado a _él_.

Pero no era ella quien lo atravesaba con su espada en esos momentos. No era ella.

―Papá… Urahara-san…―¿algo de esperanza? Para nada, estaba destrozado.

Cuando observó la mano de su padre ceñir la espada, no le quedó ninguna duda. Ellos también estaban controlados por Tsukishima. Un dolor le invadió el pecho. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rápidamente.

―Ya veo… ustedes también… ustedes!

―Idiota, "no soy yo"―le dijo su padre, pero su voz sonaba algo distorsionada, como si comenzara a cambiar. –―Mira más de cerca. Ya deberías ser "capaz de ver" quien sujeta esa espada…

La voz se le hacía vagamente familiar. Pero seguro su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque… no podía ser _ella._

Entonces, la imagen de su padre se transformó. Y ahí estaba ella. Abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Creía que era una ilusión. Sí, debía serlo, porque ella no podía estar parada allí, hermosa, atravesándolo de nuevo con su espada y trayéndole grandes recuerdos.

Pero sí era ella, su instinto, ese que siempre lo había salvado de muchas dificultades, se lo decía, se lo gritaba. Ella estaba bien, espléndidamente bien, con sus brillantes ojos transmitiéndole luz y con su radiante sonrisa, enviándole esperanza.

Ella siempre, de una u otra forma, le daba ánimo para seguir, para lanzarse a perseguir sus sueños, sus metas y para enseñarle que nada era imposible. No si estaba con ella. La sonrisa de Rukia estaba iluminando poco a poco su ser, emitiendo pequeños, blancos e invisibles rayos de luz que lo estaban reconfortando.

Estaba preciosa, tenía que admitirlo. Al principio le parecía extraño su cabello corto, pero luego parpadeó y se percató de que no había nada de raro ahora. Su cabello, largo o corto, era igualmente bello.

Siguió bajando su vista por todo su cuerpo. Su uniforme. Lo extrañaba tanto. La forma en que le quedaba la hacía ver delicada, pero al mismo tiempo, como una guerrera. Y se fijó en los guantes. Algo le decía que Byakuya y su familia tenían que ver con eso. Le quedaban de maravilla. Le daban un toque perfecto, común en ella.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la banda que tenía en el brazo. Ahí si le faltó hasta el aire. ¿Teniente? ¿Tenía el rango de Teniente? En cierta forma se sintió orgulloso. Esa pequeña enana había logrado el rango. Ya era hora, porque tenía un potencial increíble, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Las emociones le atravesaban el cuerpo con demasiada fuerza. La espada de Rukia se iluminó y él supo entonces que sería como el inicio. Él y ella, de nuevo juntos. Se sentía realmente vivo, la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por sus venas mientras se transformaba. Sintió la espada en su mano y las fuerzas de recuperarlo todo, volvieron a él.

No había duda. Era ella. Rukia, la que había cambiado su mundo.

Había regresado.

**-O-O-O-O-**

¡Estoy emocionada! Ahora que volvió su luz, Ichigo estará mucho mejor! Es que sólo le faltaba ella y nadie más para sentirse completamente bien! *.*

Wiiii~~! Estoy demasiado feliz! Por fin las cosas están mejor! Espero les haya gustado el one-shot, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirlo! :D Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia **"Las cadenas del tiempo".** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un review! Sin ustedes, la historia no sería nada! *.*

¡Nos vemos en otra historia! Cuídense mucho!

**Yare (:**


End file.
